You Belong with Me
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift. Forget Karin, Sakura is a better choice! SasuSaku Slight SasuKari.


**Inspired by You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift**

**I get inspired ALOT!! :D**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, _

_She's upset She's going off about something that you said _

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Sakura sat down on her futon and watched Sasuke in the next house over arguing over the phone.

Karin, she thought. He paced back and forth, his hand turning white as he clutched the phone.

_I'm in the room, its a typical __Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like _

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Sakura turned on her iPod Dock and listened to Skillet. She smiled, and then dropped the smile, as she saw Sasuke's perfect forehead form a frown.

_But she wears short skirts, _

_I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Sakura remembered when they'd become best friends. It was so fun. When they hit adolescence, he changed and so did she. They shared everything interest wise.

Until Karin the Whore came into the picture.

A perfect tear slipped down her cheek.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

She looked at Sasuke's window to see him sitting at his desk, facing her, his head in his hands. Sakura took out her blackberry and texted him.

**You okay?**

He glanced up and grabbed his phone, and texted back.

Just ... drama

**Oh, I'm sorry.**

Hn.

**Night Sasuke.**

Night, Saku.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans _

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be _

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself _

_Hey isnt this easy?_

Sakura woke up the next day and ran outside, reading Romeo and Juliet on the bench. A few moments later, Sasuke emerged, wearing faded and ripped skinny jeans.

"Morning Saku." He smiled.

"Morning." Sakura looked up, a piece of hair fell in her eye, which Sasuke gracefully pushed behind her ear. She blushed and muttered a thanks. Suddenly she heard a horn.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down _

_You say you find I know you better than that _

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"I'll see you later." Sasuke smiled his beautifal smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched from her pink convertible. Sasuke got in and Karin kissed him hard. Karin glared at Sakura from behind his back. Sakura waved meekly.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Karin cheered in her skimpy cheerleading uniform as Sasuke pushed Kankuro out of the way, and ran for a touchdown.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

Sasuke got a touchdown as Sakura cheered form the bleachers. After he got lifted up by the team and Naruto screaming

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

As soon as they put him down he took off his helmet and ran up to Karin, hair messed up sexily, only to find her flirting with Suigetsu.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared.

"Sorry, its over, you treat me badly." Karin flicked her hair as Sasuke mumbled a whatever and walked off.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

How could she? That bitch! She thought.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry _

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams _

_I think I know where you belong. _

_I think I know it's with me._

Sakura texted Sasuke again.

**Hi, I heard what happened, and I'm here for you Sasu.**

It's cool. She was a major whore. Going to the dance tonight?

**No, I have to study.**

Wish you were.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking back at her in a gorgeous tux. He smiled and walked out the door.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Sakura pulled her hair out of her messy ponytail and found her dress. She was going. No matter what.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know that _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

Sakura arrived at the dance in a elegant pink and black silk gown, her hair straightened and shining. Sasuke looked up from where he was talking to Naruto and gasped, and smiled. He started walking over to Sakura only to be rudely pulled into Karin's arms. She wore a dress with barely a front and no back.

"Sasu-cakes I'm sorry about the football game. I love you, I didn't mean what I said. Take me back, please?" Karin pleaded.

"No way in hell, whore." He spat and pushed her away and continuted walking to Sakura.

They stopped about a 12 inches from each other. Sakura pulled out her blackberry and sent him a text.

**I love you, Sasuke-kun.**

Sasuke read it and blushed. He typed for a second and then looked at her, his onyx eyes showing happieness, which Sakura barely ever saw.

I love you too, Sakura-chan.

She smiled.

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

They stepped forward and Sasuke swiftly captured her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her waist, as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, moving back and forth to the music. They broke away, their foreheads touching.

"I love you" They said in unision and laughed, holding each other tighter.

**Aww I loved this one! It's so cute!**


End file.
